A Little Bit Of Hope
by Angels.Lust
Summary: ONESHOT! A random afternoon at the Potters home. An exhausted mother has to stand a proud father, an idiotic, overspoiling godfather and a sarcastic best friend that fight over her sweet baby. A bit of fluff. R&R!


**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, this wouldn't suck, I would be filthy rich, and even so, defintely not posting here for free. Thank you. (LOL!)

* * *

James held in his arms his adorable, dozing off, identical to him except for the eyes, eight months old baby boy, while his two best friends looked at them warmly and his dazzling wife was entering the living room, handing him a bottle, completely exhausted. And not exactly because of the baby. Three men fooling around the house making chaos as they went, fighting over taking care of Harry was more tiresome than taking care of the baby all by herself. And also was the fact that the guys wanted to spoil Harry to the point where Lily even caught Sirius trying to feed Harry some soda earlier. Sirius almost passed out when he saw her face and not to mention when she almost hexed him to death. She yelled at him for about half an hour, and about another half an hour to Remus and James for leaving Harry "unattended", which made Sirius start mumbling that _he was_ taking care of his godson. Then Lily got mad all over again and started yelling at James and Sirius that she knew Remus should have been chosen godfather out of common sense and not Sirius over some stupid game of poker, in which, just for the record, Sirius cheated. 

However, after a few hours of showering her with apologies, compliments and attentions, they managed to convince Lily to let them bathe Harry around 7. She acceded, deciding to give them one more chance in those delicate matters. Of course, she spied at them without them noticing, and almost bursted in laughter. They had filled half the bathtub with toys, so Harry was kinda sticking out. The baby, not minding though, started splashing water everywhere with his little feet, soaking the three laughing friends. Lily observed the scene with eyes full of tenderness as she guarded it in her heart forever. Their complete inexperience was, frankly adorable, even though she was kind of worried that they might let the baby drown. Of course she was there spying on them just in case. When the baby was squeaky clean and had pruny fingers, the guys sodden but rather excited and proud at succeeding bathing Harry without having to recourse to CPR (James bathed Harry before, but always with Lily, never before alone) and the bathroom resembled a public pool, Remus took Harry out of the bathtub and into his arms while James was looking for the towel and Sirius started to clean the mess, whining that he always had to get the lousy jobs. Lily scrammed away to the bedroom she and James shared and pretended to look busy, while James entered tossing his waterlogged Quidditch t-shirt on the floor and was searching for a dry one to wear while he went on and on about how easy it was to bathe Harry. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, I can see it was a piece a cake for you guys" Lily retorted sarcastically.

"Ok, you got me" James said "But we _will_ learn to do it without a drop of water falling in our clothes. You'll see."

He flashed her one of his cheeky grins as he went over to her and kissed her lightly before leaving the room.

"James Potter!"

"Yes, baby?" James answered poking his head through the door

"That shirt" she said pointing at it

"What about it, dearest?" he asked innocently

"I don't wanna see it on the floor."

"Ooooh. That. I'm sorry, sweetheart" he apologized before waving his wand vaguely, making both the t-shirt and the mess disappear, before leaving again

She got up and went to Harry's room where Sirius was fighting with Remus over the pajamas the baby would wear that night.

"Pronglet's going to wear the one with the pad prints on it because I said so!" Sirius stated definitely, putting Harry the diaper on

"Oh, how big of you" Remus replied rolling his eyes "By the way, you're putting the diaper the wrong way."

"I am not"

"Yes you are, you nitwit. This is supposed to go backwards. Just… Go find yourself something useful to do." he said brushing Sirius off "I'll change him."

"No, I will."

Harry chose that moment to start crying. Loud.

"Now look what you did!" Sirius yelled over the crying

"Me? Who is it that always needs to try to do more than what he can handle?"

"I _can _handle it."

"Stop it, both of you" Lily said loudly, making notice of her presence

"It's just that Remie here thinks I can't handle the situation." Sirius said picking Harry up and rocking him clumsily "It's just a baby, fercrissake!"

"Oh my gosh, a baby taking care of another baby! This deserves a call to the Daily Prophet" Remus snorted, winning him a nasty look from Sirius

The baby was making a scandal, wiggling his feet and arms madly. Remus and Lily looked at Sirius smirking and with raised eyebrows. And Sirius started to grow mortified.

"Get out of my way both of you" James said taking his howling child from Sirius arms and pushing him and Remus aside "I'll do it. And who the hell put Harry this diaper? It's the put the wrong way."

"Moony did it" Sirius answered pointing at him, making the lycanthrope roll his eyes

"That's his way of saying that he did but is too embarrassed to admit his own stupidity" Remus explained, while he and Lily shared a laugh

"How thick are you, Pads?" James asked his best friend with feigned annoyance as he made Harry funny faces and the baby calmed down and started to smile

"Oh whatever…" Sirius pouted, waving his hand in the air, and then looked at Harry "Aw, isn't he the cutest?"

"Of course he is" James said proudly "He's my son, what'd you expect?"

"And my godson" Sirius added, inflating his chest

"Big deal. And he'll be wearing the snitches pajamas tonight, by the way."

"No, I decided he will be wearing that one with pad prints over there."

"Snitches."

"Pads."

"Snitches."

"Pads."

"Snitc…"

"Oh, grow up, boys!" Lily said brushing them both off, and starting to dress the baby with neither of the two but with one with wands "Tonight he'll be wearing this one, and that's the end of it."

"So much for democracy…" Sirius mumbled. Lily gave him a death glare. She finished dressing Harry and handed him over to Remus.

"Please take care of him, Remus, and don't let the two idiots over there start fighting over him again."

"Sure thing, Lils" Remus smiled in complicity

"But he's my kid!" James whined, but swallowed after looking at Lily- Fine, Remus can have him for a little while…

The guys sat in the living room and started playing with Harry, who was quite delighted with all the attention. Sirius started playing peek-a-boo with him which made the baby let out little shrieks of joy every time Sirius uncovered his eyes. Then he kinda grew bored of it and thought tugging on Sirius's hair would be more amusing. James and Remus cheered the baby while Sirius screamed, trying to untangle the small, chubby fingers from his hair, making baby Harry laugh hard. Lily was in the kitchen making dinner and James decided to go check on her. He walked in and hugged Lily suddenly from the back.

"What are you doing?" he whispered

"Making dinner" she answered

"I know that, genius, but what are you making?"

"Can't you see? Pasta and salad, genius." Lily giggled feeling James breath on her ear "Cut that out, I can't focus with you breathing anywhere near my erogenous zones."

James snickered, and started kissed her on the neck softly, hearing Lily's breathing getting heavier.

"James, go away, I have to make dinner. Plus, Sirius can walk in any moment, and I don't want to have to deal with him before dinner."

"Fine, but I warn you that I will resume this… later" James notified with an intense voice

"Later" Lily smiled seductively, feeling James shiver behind her.

"I love you."

"Love you too, honey."

He kissed her on the cheek lovingly before letting go and returning to the living room, with a wide, cheery grin.

"Don't you look happy" Remus commented, smiling warmly. James sighed, went over to Sirius who was holding Harry in his arms and smiled again.

"I am. I've the most annoying though best friends ever, the most adorable kid in the world and the most beautiful, charming, loving wife in the whole universe, what more can I ask for?"

"Maybe that a psycho murderer isn't on your back" Sirius answered dryly

"Maybe just that…"

"Don't worry, James, everything will be fine" Remus said softly, as trying to convince himself of that

"Yeah, I know…" James whispered sadly, trying to convince himself as well as he beamed at his child, wiggling in Sirius's shoulder- Gimme that.

Sirius halfheartedly handed the baby to his father, who cradled him in his arms as Lily entered the room shaking a bottle. She gave her two men a tired smile, and handed James the bottle before throwing herself in the couch.

"Boy, you guys are a handful. Dalilah _had_ to be on duty today?" Lily sighed

"She'll be here in a while."

"Yeah, but she might've been handy."

She looked significantly at Sirius, making him flash her his mischievous grin.

"C'mon, Lils, I ain't that bad."

"Worse."

"You know you love me" he assured smugly, throwing himself in the couch with Lily

"Excuse me, but what the hell do you think you're…?" James asked, his eyebrows shooting up, but didn't finish, as he saw Lily throwing Sirius off the couch, hard, and the latter falling with a loud thud to the floor.

"OI!" he yelled, rubbing his head "What is wrong with you, woman?"

"Sorry, _Paddy_. Just an impulse" Lily answered smiling sweetly at him, while James and Remus cackled.

"Merlin, you're such a wee-ach!"

"I am" Lily smiled wider

The doorbell rang in that moment, so Lily got off the couch and went to open the door, and finding her best friend smiling at her widely.

"Hey, Lily!" she screamed throwing herself in Lily's arms.

"Dada, sweety! C'mon in!"

"Where's Harry?" she asked, her sapphire eyes twinkling

"James is feeding him in the living room."

"And where's my personal idiot? Has he been good? I doubt it though."

"With James and Remus" Lily laughed "And, no, he hasn't been very good."

They entered the living room and Dalilah hugged Remus, who was beside James, reading to Harry; kissed Sirius briefly, to his displeasure, and almost jumped James and Harry.

"Hey, James" she whispered seeing the baby asleep, secure in his father's arms "Aw, Harry, you're almost asleep…"

"He _is_ sleeping, let's go tuck him in" James whispered back

The group quietly went to the baby's room, where James put him in his cradle and Dalilah wrapped him in his covers. Everyone saw him with loving eyes, as they whispered him good night and Lily kissed him in the forehead. Remus turned the lights off and they all went downstairs. Dalilah went to the kitchen to help Lily, and the guys settled in the living room to listen to the broadcast of the Quidditch match of the day: the Hollyhead Harpies vs. the Tutshill Tornadoes. It took Remus quite an effort to make Sirius and James go eat dinner so Lily and Dalilah poked their heads through the door, with warning looks, and the guys inmediatly turned the radio off, reluctantly.

"I don't understand why is it they see in hearing a stupid Quidditch match on the radio" Dalilah commented, rolling her eyes "I mean, that's no fun."

"You know boys. I suppose it stimulates their imagination" Lily said shrugging her shoulders "I'm used to it and just let them be."

At dinner Lily was telling Dalilah all that the guys had done in the day, making her laugh, until she got to the part where she told her caught Sirius trying to feed Harry soda. The cute grey-eyed got pale and was looking at his plate like there was nothing more interesting in the world, as Dalilah was piercing him an annoyed look and then started yelling at him. James and Remus bothered him all dinner about it too, to his irritation.

Lily and Dalilah were almost finished washing the dishes and were talking about their day as the guys yelled for the umpteenth time that night. The game had just ended, and the Tutshill Tornadoes, James and Sirius' team for the night, had won. They were still talking loudly as Remus was defending his own team, but they made a toast with their glasses of hydrohoney anyways. Dalilah and Lily entered the living in that moment and Dalilah cuddled up next to Sirius, tangled her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Wanna go home?" she whined, fiddling with his shirt's collar after breaking apart

"Oh, so now you're in a such good mood" Sirius acknowledged, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, so?" Dalilah snapped crossing her arms

"Geez, no need to get your thongs in a twist" Sirius said, pouting, but wiped off his expression when Dalilah glared at him "Siriusly, baby, the auror training is getting the best of you."

"Oh!" Dalilah rolled her eyes annoyed

"I was just kidding!"

"So?" Dalilah asked softly this time, sinking her head in his neck and whispering "Bed?"

"Me like bed" Sirius answered with his patented smexy smile

Dalilah chuckled.

"Well guys, I think it's time for us to crash" Sirius announced, helping Dalilah get up

"Yeah, I'm really tired" Dalilah informed her friends, twisting her long, silky black hair and letting it fall on her right shoulder "I could use some sleep."

"Oh, sure thing, sleep" James snickered. Sirius and Remus let out a chuckle as well

"Shut it" she said dragging Sirius out the door "See you guys soon. Give Harry a kiss for me, Lils."

"I'll do that" Lily smiled

"Night" Sirius said waving his free hand

"Behave, kids!" James yelled, laughing lightheartedly

"As if" Sirius and Dalilah said at a time, before closing the door behind them, leaving the Potters cozy home

"Well, it's time for me to go home as well" Remus said standing up

"Aw, must you?" Lily asked him sadly

"Yes, I_ must_" Remus answered

"Stay with us for a little while" James insisted

"No. You guys must be tired, too" he said flashing his cute lopsided smile "You know, Sirius, us, the baby, Sirius, the caos, Sirius… Lily, you must be exhausted."

"Well, that I can't deny" Lily said laughing

"Then get out, fast, Moony!" James hurried his friend pushing him to the door "My Lily flower is tired."

"Huh?" Remus looked confused. Lily whacked James on the head as she took Remus' arm and accompanied him

"Hope you come by soon, Remus. I'll miss you til then…" Lily said tiptoeing and hugging Remus, him being_ way_ taller than her

"Me too! See you soon, Lils. Night, James."

James waved one hand as he rubbed his head with the other.

"Oh, don't be such a pansy, James, it wasn't that hard" Lily teased

"Language, Lily" James laughed "We gotta kid now. He can't be hearing us cussing all the time!"

"Of course, make sure you tell mister-sailor-mouth Sirius that" Lily squirmed

James laughed loudly, making Lily hush him. He did, immediately, and then smiled warmly at Lily.

"Finally some peace and quietness, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Come over here…" James held her waist as he brought her closer to him. Lily smiled in his chest "Sometimes; I just thank the heavens I'm not working, so I can enjoy you and Harry every moment of the day."

"You loved auror training, James."

"And you loved being a healer, honey."

"It's true… I love our home life very much as well, you and Harry fill my life, and make me so happy… It's just that sometimes…"

"You miss it" James sighed, stroking her hair softly

"Yeah…"

"And you wished that you were out there, actually doing something."

"Yes."

"And you wished we didn't have to be hiding to save our lives."

Lily didn't answer, but she really didn't need too. However, James words made Lily realize once again how sad their situation was; how lonely they actually where… It took some time before she spoke.

"When was the last time we went out?" Lily whispered "I don't even remember anymore, and Harry… Harry's barely seen the street for a couple of months now. All I want to… I don't understand… I just want to know…"

Lily lost her speech as, unavoidably, tears flourished in her emerald eyes. James felt his wife holding onto him tightly. He hugged her, feeling her shaking in his arms and hearing her vague sobs echoing from his chest. He gritted his teeth and blinked back his own tears, powerlessly. He couldn't fall to pieces. Lily counted on him. He was supposed to be there to support her, to make her feel safe. It was the only thing he could actually do. And if the moment came, fight for them until the end. He had to be strong for her, for Harry, for them. He held her strongly, without uttering a single word, her sobbing gradually decreasing.

"Oh, James…"

"I'm here" James said firmly, holding her arms "I'm here. I'll never leave you. My life belongs to you, Lily. My life is where you are."

"I love you, I love you so much…"

James said nothing. His love for Lily was so great, his devotion to her so faithful, that in that exact moment words would have been superfluous, useless, stupid. Lily found in his strong, resolute gaze any possible response she might have wanted to hear. She smiled lightly and tiptoed to kiss her pillar. He hugged her again, dedicating some instants in delighting himself in her soft, warm body that, always, no matter what circumstance, place or time made him feel at home. The delicious scent of roses that she emitted filled his nostrils and bewitched his senses. He suddenly felt her sweet breath on his face as she brought nearer and nearer her face to his, until their breathes confused one another, finally kissing him passionately. James took his time to recreate himself in those lips he loved so very much, and tangled his fingers in her hair so red, he could almost feel it burning him. James broke apart and carried her, making her feel lighter that a feather.

"I think it's time to take it from where we left it in the kitchen, Mrs. Potter" he chuckled climbing the stairs.

"I haven't any objections whatsoever to that, Mr. Potter" Lily whispered blissfully, staring at her husband's handsome face

James and Lily made love that night like they had not in some time, the feeling of fulfillment, of mutual, unspoken understanding and of immense, true love covering every inch of them, inside and out, making them believe that besides themselves, James, Lily and of course, Harry, they still had hope, at the very least.

* * *

Reviews **are not,** I repeat, **are not** obligatory, but they **are** more than welcome! Thanks for reading! 

Biseaux,

**MadeAnge**


End file.
